Sonic Adventures: Mirrors of Revelation
by Misty the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's considered the last Savior, and he must forfill the legend and save an endangered civilization from extinction, and pass ancient tests along the way, to fight the enemy ahead of him. He mustn't fail, or he'll suffer. Chapter 4: Pretest up!
1. Legend of the Savior

**Sonic Adventures:**

**Mirrors of Revelation **

**Chapter 1: **

**Legend of the Savior**

_**H**e was sitting in a large red chair marked with gold leaves within the fabric, reading a book in front of the fireplace. Only dim_ lights circled the ceiling, and with only a small lamp beside him on the small round table that shined the brightest for his book. His eyes scanned the book with interest, grabbing his coffee, and taking a needing sip from the mug, and set it back beside the lamp on the coaster. Sonic continued to scan the book, ignoring the burning fire ahead of him glisten with redness and warmth within the dark living room.

There was a faint thud within his hearing range, interrupting from his peace and focus on the book. He flung his head around the red chair, looking into the dimness that spread into the doorway, and into the hallway. Protective over his expensive property that surrounded him every direction, he closed his book swiftly, and laid it beside his mug, and dragged out his flashlight. Another loud thump occurred, only much closer, and he scurried off the couch and flipped on the flashlight, only to brighten a certain amount of the hallway ahead of him, making a vase and another dark furnished table glisten within the beam.

Sonic started to walk towards the exit into the hallway, moving the flashlight around in horizontal lines, turning to the left, and quickly scanned the corridor that led to the dining room. He crept to the room quietly, his green eyes piercing the dimness ahead, and his back slightly arched forward with caution. He stopped just before entering the dining room, and made the flashlight gleam around the room, seeing nothing hiding away from him, and felt a little more relieved from the slight tension. He lowered his flashlight, and spun around, headed the other direction, only to have his body freeze in place, staring ahead down the hallway.

Glowing a intense blue, with burning red eyes, a wolf lit up the hallway at its stance, staring at the hedgehog, the tip of the tail twitching, and ears lowered. Sonic couldn't move his body, seeing the ghost wolf stare at him with a paralyzing stare that kept him in his place, he clicked the flashlight off, and held his breath with slight fear. The ghost wolf then bared its fangs, lowering its head and snarled at him, and was ready to leap at him, though it stood yards and yards away.

His eyes irritating him, he blinked once, and flipped his eyes back onto the wolf Only when he reopened his eyes, the wolf's muzzle was just inches away from his face as it leaped at Sonic, and its jaw wide open, about to snap at his face.

Sonic yelped in fright, leaping off of his motel bed and onto the floor where Knuckles slept, and landed on him with a loud thud. Knuckles then yelped out, feeling the hedgehog's body squish him down against the floor, instantly angered. Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy then woke up and stared at the two with awkward faces.

"I told you we should've gotten a six bed room." Shadow growled.

Tails glanced over at the clock on the wall, seeing it was ten minutes after nine.

"Yeah, but we've gotta go if we want to visit with this guy." Tails stated.

Rouge then stared at the clock, "We have to be there by ten?"

"Yes, indeed." Amy nodded.

Knuckles then shoved the blue one off of him, and sat up, "What was that all about Sonic?"

The hedgehog tilted his head towards him slightly, "Nightmare, just a nightmare."

Shadow sighed, "Is it the same one with the ghost wolf?"

Sonic nodded.

"And how many times have you had this dream?" Tails flickered his ears up in curiosity.

"The past week." Sonic murmured, "It won't go away."

Knuckles then stared up at the clock, "Well, let's get going to this stupid place, huh?"

They all nodded, and jumped out of their beds, quickly getting ready.

Within the limousine, they sat and yapped about where they were going, all except Sonic were excited about this place.

"I heard this place was huge!" Tails commented, "I mean like bigger than a mansion!"

"You'd then be talking about a billion dollar home with thirty rooms and all." Knuckles stated.

"That's probably what it is." Amy nodded.

Rouge then smiled with a touch of greed, "Then jewels should be there."

Shadow stared at the bat, "Rouge, we're here for a stupid dinner party that doesn't start until seven. Don't even think about it."

Amy then spotted Sonic, who sat extremely quiet in the back seat, staring through the dark tinted windows.

"Sonic?" Amy cocked her head, "Are you okay?"

Sonic shook his head, "That ghost wolf is a sign."

Everyone else silenced and stared at Sonic with Amy.

"How so?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, but…it's like the wolf is a warning of something."

Tails then spun his head right and left, "Not a werewolf I hope."

Sonic then turned his head away from the window and glared at Tails, "No no no! Not like that. I mean like a mysterious sign, a sign that no one would know about"

Shadow sighed, "Lay it off, okay Sonic? We've already got enough problems with the bill that we're being charged for this limousine service."

Sonic nodded, still uncertain.

It was about an hour later, they ended up being late because of a brake failure, and had to wait forever to be driven to their destination. Luckily, they were able to be picked up by a pair of passing night time street racers, one in a black Honda Accord, the other in a classic white and blue Shelby.

When they arrived, it was actually a lot like a mansion, a massive one, with a stone wall surrounding it, a cast iron gate, and as you entered, a large yard that stretched out all around the mansion. Flowers and roses and tulips were everywhere on the property, and many sorts of trees and vines, the place looked like it was worth about five million, just the mansion itself. Stone statues sat around the yard on cement plates to keep them from tipping on the uneven grounds, and a beautiful water fountain just in front of the mansion, and in the center of the round-a-bout where cars went in circles.

The place was so amazing to these guys, Tails found it a little less, but not enough to say it was huge. Amy, as a girl, thought the estate was gorgeous, especially with the vines trailing up the mansion sides. Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic though didn't really seem to care, but found a little interest.

The Honda and Shelby stopped in front of the sidewalk leading to the front door, and they qu8ickly scurried out.

Sonic turned around to the street racers and smiled, "Thanks for the ride!"

One of the street racers was an older fox in the Shelby, and he smiled, "If you're ever in the area, and like to race, just drop by the Auto shop on 5th Avenue."

The one in the Honda was a female black hedgehog, "Yes, please do, glad to help anytime Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nodded, and waved the racers goodbye, watching their cars go back through the gate, and made a right, their engine and muffler making the loudest of roars as they raced off. Sonic spun back around and hurried to the entrance, seeing the rest standing and waiting for him to ring the bell. The blue one stepped forward, and pressed the doorbell, hearing a light chime within the home, and knew that they pressed it

"So what did those racers want?" Tails asked, curious as always.

Sonic faced Tails, "They just asked if I'd ever had the time and was bored, to race them sometime."

Amy stared blankly at him, "But you don't have a car!"

Sonic shrugged slightly, "So?"

The front door opened, the wooden door squeaked open lightly while controlled by the hand of a human. The human was a short old man, wearing a white shirt and blue overalls, almost looking like a farmer sort, and small eyes that they appeared beady.

The old one put his hands together with glee, "Ah, welcome Sonic and friends."

Tails smiled, "You must be Professor Kachi."

He nodded, "Yes I am, please, do come in."

Kachi stepped away from the door and to the side, watching as one by one, they entered the home with patience. An enormous chandelier hung above their heads that glistened with crystal and silver from the sun that sparked through the windows all around. The floor was checker boarded of black and white, with small red wooded tables and small status and vases on top of each. To all, it was a feeling of peace as they stood under the chandelier.

Kachi then walked up from behind them, "Do you wish for a small tour before we discuss?"

Rouge spun around and smiled, "I think it'd be nice."

Kachi nodded with pleasure, "Well then, follow me, we'll start from upstairs."

The little human went to the left of them, and started to trot onto the stairs that wrapped around in a semi circle. They quickly followed him, seeing that he was going faster than they expected. They reached the top of the stairs, and took a left after passing two doors, which led to a long hallway.

Sonic stopped instantly, staring down the hallway with fear.

Shadow noticed Sonic's instant stop, and spun around to him with an irritant look, "Sonic?"

The blue one didn't reply. Sonic stared past Shadow, taking a moment to remember his dream. The wolf, the hallway…

What about the room he started in?

He shook his head and went onward, passing Shadow without saying a word. There was an open door to his left, and entered, the old man, and the others stood around a red chair that sat a couple yards away from a large fireplace. The hedgehog's mouth dropped with a bit of shock, everything he saw so far was real.

Amy spun around, taking notice of the hedgehog's expression, "Sonic? Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds for Sonic to realize Amy seen him, and shook his head a little to shake the dream out of his mind, "Yeah, I think so."

Knuckles then turned around and stared at the hedgehog furiously, "Sonic, is that dream in your head again…"

Sonic shook his head, not willing to tell the truth.

Kachi then stared at Sonic, raising an eyebrow curiously, and rubbed his chin, "Dream? What dream do you speak of?"

They turned to the old man, while Sonic was left to hesitate slightly, unsure of Kachi's loyalty. He knew he may be an old man, but who knew who he truly was, besides the fact he's rich.

Sonic sighed, and leaned against the doorway, Shadow standing behind him, "I had this dream, where I was in this very house."

He then pointed to the red chair, and their heads spin to stare at the chair, "I was sitting in that chair reading a book."

Kachi smiled a little, "Continue."

"Well," Sonic continued, "I then hear a noise, without thinking I grabbed a flashlight and started to walk down this hallway."

Kachi then raised a hand, "Show me how."

Sonic nodded, the old man then walked to the doorway, and watched as Sonic demonstrated his walk in the hallway. The feet stepping lightly on the rug beneath him, and his back slightly arched, he knew exactly what to show Kachi.

Just before the dining room, he stopped and spun around to the old man, "I stopped here, then spun around, and there was this wolf!"

Kachi's smile faded, and one of his silver eyebrows raised up slightly, "A wolf?"

"Yes." Sonic stated, "It was a glowing blue wolf with blazing red eyes. It was standing just feet away where you're standing."

Kachi looked behind him, seeing the hallway go to the staircase, then flicked his head back.

"I stared at the wolf for a few seconds, then blinked." Sonic implied, "When I reopened my eyes from blinking once, the wolf was within inches from my face, with it's mouth filled with fangs coming at me."

Kachi then laughed, his old voice reaching to a small chuckle, "I see, I have something that might explain that."

They all gawked at him with amazement, "You do?"

Kachi stepped out from the doorway, and walked down towards the staircase, then stopped just after passing a vase the size of him. He then took his finger and pushed on a small medallion that was in a shape of a crescent moon, opening a small hidden door that squeaked open from it's hiding place.

He waved them all in, then ducked his head a little, and entered through the small opening, followed by the others that also had to duck their heads slightly to get in. Within the small square room they stood in, all the walls were bare, except one. In front of them, a large mirror framed by stone sat against the wall ahead of them, with engravings within the stone like hieroglyphs of ancient times. They stared at it with slight awe, the reflection so clear and beautiful by the hidden detail that was engraved in the mirror's surface that barely shown.

"A mirror?" Tails' cocked his head.

The old man trotted towards it, and stood in front, staring up at the top, where a large crescent moon engraving was mounted above the mirror's glass in the stone.

"This was a mirror that an old friend of mine gave to me one day." He stated, "He said he didn't need it anymore because of the many visitors that complemented on his house. But when I got this beautiful thing, I also started to get visitors."

Rouge's ears flickered up a little, "Why though?"

"Well," The old man explained, "From what I've heard with all of my visitors, was they've dreamt of a blue wolf entering in their dreams, and just when they thought they were going to turn and run, the wolf instead turns and runs away."

Sonic stepped a little forward, "So what you're saying is other people have had the same dream I have had?"

"Yes." Kachi nodded, "But what you told me was slightly different, your face were within inches from the wolf's, like as if you were being attacked. That I've heard about a hundred years ago."

The group's mouths then dropped like rocks, "A hundred years ago?"

Shadow then growled, "How can you be over a hundred years old? You should've been dead!"

Kachi only chuckled, "Oh, that's nothing of importance at this moment."

Tails lowered his ears, "Then what is?"

Kachi continued to stare at the mirror, "Well, about a hundred years ago, I got a young lad come up to me and explained to me the exact same dream of the wolf charging at him. It was then the night after, I found him missing."

"Missing?" Knuckles stared blankly.

"Yes, missing." He nodded, "I haven't seen him since."

Sonic took a slight gulp, thinking whatever happened to the lad, might also happen to him as his spine started to tingle.

Kachi then turned towards the group, and sat down in front of the mirror, "I do know though of a legend that has a connection to this wolf."

They all sat, and listened, as the old man folded his hands into his lap, and stared at them all with a sacred expression.

"The legend of the Savior." He started, "Many thousands of years ago, an ancient civilization existed no where in the universe we lay in right now, and were a civilization that traveled by what is known as the Mirrors of Revelation. These Mirrors were like portals, transporting the people of this ancient tribe all around, and everywhere around, just by using these Mirrors.

"The civilization though was separated into six different tribes, known as Walls. Each wall was represented with a color and a symbol of life. There was also some rumors that lead to believe there was a seventh Wall, only this was the Wall that was the greatest of ranking, and the only way to get to this Wall, was if a person called a Savior was to come."

Knuckles snorted slightly, "He, nice name to entitle someone random."

Kachi continued, ignoring Knuckles' comment, "The Savior's duty was to go to each Wall, and past a test that lay within each. Once he has past the test of the first Wall, he'd be given access to the next, and the next, and the next.

"There are three different levels of Walls. The Trojan Walls, The Priest Walls, and then the God Wall. The Trojan Walls were the first four Walls, the Priest Walls were two upper class Walls, of which the tests were a lot more different and difficult than the Trojans. And then, the God Wall.

"The God Wall, no labeled Savior in the history of this civilization has succeeded to past the God Wall test. To know that the labeled Savior had failed the God Wall, the Mirror that the Savior traveled through glowed red, and the Mirror would shatter, giving no access to anyone, until the next labeled Savior.

"Reason for this Savior was because the civilization was in great turmoil, and if it was to be the true Savior, he would pass the god Wall, and save the civilization from it's everlasting pain. And such, for many centuries, they've sent out messengers to find the right person to be entitled the Savior, and lead him to this place."

Rouge smiled slightly, "Maybe the wolf that Sonic describes is a messenger?"

"Maybe." Kachi nodded slightly, "But if it was a messenger, the person it seeks would meet the messenger eye-to-eye, and would follow the messenger through a mirror identical to this behind me."

"So that mirror's a portal?" Amy asked.

"That I don't know." Kachi sighed, lowering his head, "For many years I sat and wondered if this was what made the lad back then disappear, and if to believe the legend was true. If it is true, it said that about a week of dreaming the same dream meant that after the seventh day, the dreamer would meet the messenger, and go to this mysterious place."

Sonic stared up at the mirror, and lowered his ears, "So, if I said that I first started dreaming of this wolf on Sunday, and today's Saturday, a week later. Then, if the legend is true…"

"You would meet the wolf tonight." Kachi nodded, "If the legend's true."

Amy then spoke up, "For how long though, if he does succeed the God Wall test?"

"No one has ever, so it might not be ever." Kachi reminded, "He could fail the first test and never return, of he could pass the God Wall test, but yet die the next day from a curse or something."

"Now one question." Knuckles spoke up, "How do these wolves know when they found a possible Savior? I mean, if they travel through the universe, that's a lot of ground to cover."

"They're very finicky actually." He stated, "They know exactly what they're looking for, and since they find the possible Savior through the dreams, usually they only stay for a minute and run. Once a wolf has found one, all the others are to retreat immediately, and go back, while the one wolf stays on the world it's on, and waits until a week later to take its target with it."

They all nodded, looking at the old man with wonder, and seeing him turn his head slightly towards the mirror.

"Usually," He continued, "These wolves only pick the pure of heart, and one's they know are much more capable through the mind and body, than just the body or the mind itself."

_**I**t was then dead silent, and their heads spun to Sonic, now starting to wonder if this legend was to be true._


	2. Lead By Light

**Chapter 2: **

**Lead By Light**

**N**_ight came quickly, and the meeting they were to have was actually a hero's party._ Kachi seemed to know the heroes from the air-force, to the marines, to the army, to the goodwill, and the kind-hearted. There at least about two hundred people that this party, even though the area they were at were on the outskirts of Laciday City. They brought their husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, and a few friends, either dressed in their outfits of the fighting league, or their suits and dresses for the style and money they carried within their jewelry. Rouge quickly grew irritant seeing all these girls wearing diamonds and rubies and sapphires, and tried her hardest to steal something from their necks, though they sparkled like sun against water surfaces.

Tails and Rouge were assigned small appetizers for the guest to snack on, Sonic and Shadow were in charge of the small bar that was set up near the kitchen, and Amy and Knuckles were in charge of making sure that no intruders were to run inside, and make sure that everything was running okay.

Sonic was wiping down the surface of his side of the small bar when a female brunette with a black dress that reached to her ankles, showing her high heels, walked over and sat on a seat to the side of him.

He turned his head and stared, "What can I getcha ma'am?"

She sighed, "White merlot please, with a tint of lemon added."

Sonic nodded slightly, and stepped in front of the brunette, getting her drink, then asked spinning his head around to her, "Are you alright there?"

She shook her head slightly, "I just got a call saying my father was in an accident. The police said that he was sent to the hospital down way south of here, and should be okay."

Sonic finished filling a wine glass, and grabbed a plastic lemon container, "Oh, man I'm sorry."

She shook her head again, "Oh, please don't."

Sonic dripped in a few drops of lemon juice within the wine, and turned, handing the glass to her, "Well, I'm sure he'll be alright after a while."

She glanced up at Sonic, then took another sigh, "I was so close to him, when he didn't call me about an hour ago, I got worried, and tried calling him. Then the police call me."

Sonic turned is head slightly away, and lowered his ears, "I know how that feels."

She nodded, "I also had some news for him too."

Sonic's head then turned back to the female, "I hate to bud into your personal life, but what kind of news were you planning on mentioning?"

She smiled slightly, "I'm two months pregnant with two kids."

Sonic, as always, had hated kids, but mainly when they were babies, his spine twitched slightly, just thinking of the torture that women had to suffer through.

But he smiled, "Well congrats. I just hope things do go well for you."

She nodded, a grin slightly creasing her face, "Thank you Sonic."

He shrugged, blushing slightly.

A tall dark haired man then walked up beside her, and put his hand on her left shoulder, "Are you alright honey?"

She nodded, "Come with me please."

She took the man's hand, and got up from her chair, then turned to Sonic, "Thanks for the drink, done just right."

Sonic nodded, waving her a quick good-bye to her, and watched as the two were quickly sheathed by the crowd.

Shadow then walked over and used the white towel he had to wipe his hands, "You seriously need to stop staring at women, you know that?"

Sonic stared at Shadow with a small glare, "Oh shut up Blackhead. You're always staring at rouge, what's the difference?"

He shrugged, "Eh."

The party was actually very appealing to Sonic and his friends, they were there mainly to help with some of the service, and have a good time meeting some of the heroes that had just participated in a large fight with Eggman not too long ago. The food was excellent, made by Kachi himself, and the beverages were varied from sodas, waters, luxury wines, and fine liquor. The only rule set up was you can until you start wobbling, and that you must be able to walk out in a normal stroll, not tip over and pass out, Kachi will put you in bed, but will keep you in bed until he says you're better.

It seemed to last a really short time, but it was running until one in the morning, when it started at nine, it turned pretty dark. They all then departed back to their homes, one by one thanking Kachi for the wonderful time and for inviting them. Happily Kachi would shake their hand and say sayonara to them as they walked to their luxury cars tainted black and or silver.

The main room was picked up quickly, and they all headed to bed within minutes of finishing up cleaning, it was about two when they finished, and they needed sleep. Everyone got their own rooms next door to one another, all sleeping in warm beds and were all in peace, even Sonic was in peace.

He though was curled tight into a ball, feeling a slight chill that covered him, making him shake vaguely, while he kept sleeping like a log.

His door though then creaked open, forcing the hedgehog to blink his eyes open, though those green eyes were desperate for sleep. Sonic growled slightly at the door, seeing it creaked open to where he saw part of the hallway through a crack between the door and the doorway. Within that crack, it was like watching a car speed by, a light ran across that crack without stopping. Sonic sat on the side of his bed, and watched the crack carefully, wondering if the light would pass by again, his back quickly chilled from the sudden cold within the air.

The light went by again!

He growled slightly, and figured it was probably Shadow messing with him, so he got up from his bed, and slowly tip-toed to the door, and pulled it slightly. His green eyes glanced around through the crack, seeing that no one was in sight, only darkness that was lit by the moon from the windows behind him. He pulled the door wider, and poked his head out into the hallway, looking right towards the dining room, then towards the staircase to his left.

Nothing.

He opened the door fully, and stepped into the hallway, looking to his right again, and checking to see if maybe the light ran towards the dining room. He stared blankly at the room as he walked to it, seeing nothing under the chairs, on the ceiling, nowhere. He sighed and spun around, and within that second, his body froze like ice, his eyes lurching from curiosity to instant fright.

There it stood, a ghost blue, with blazing red eyes, and on four legs, ears perked up, and tail flicking back and forth with patience. The wolf! It stood and stared at him with peace, though it stood within yards from Sonic's stance, able to sense the slight fear the hedgehog felt tracing up his back.

Sonic's mouth slightly dropped, unable to speak or breathe in that moment. Coming into realization, he then figured unless the wolf was the actual messenger from its ancient place, looking for the next Savior, the legend shouldn't be true. And if it isn't true, then he should be dreaming, or the wolf should be a hologram the gang had prepped for him on purpose.

The wolf turned and faced Sonic's left towards the wall, and leaped through it, like an actual ghost. Questioning was to wait, and Sonic pursued the wolf to where it last stood, and stared towards the wall it leaped through. He spotted a small crack within the wall, and picked it with his finger, and opened it into the room with the stone mirror. He hurriedly stepped inside, spotting the blue wolf standing feet away from the mirror.

He stared at the wolf, then stared at the mirror, and his face turned a bit white. The mirror's glass that Kachi sat in front of, and where the wolf stood nearby, started to glow white, and faded to where within the glass, a transparent picture appeared, showing red trees and a small trail that was indented slightly in the ground, like a small deer trail. The wolf took no time, and leaped towards the mirror, and like before disappeared from Sonic's eyes into the mirror.

Sonic ran up to the mirror and stared into the glass, seeing the blue wolf running down the trail, then stopped. The wolf turned its head back to Sonic, and gestured the hedgehog with its head to follow it, then went back to running down the trail. Sonic stood with amazement, seeing that the mirror was like a visible portal, and touched the glass, only to find his hand went through the glass. He jerked it back out from the glass, and stared at it even more.

The legend was starting to look true, with the wolf, the mirror, what next?

Sonic sighed one last time, and stepped through the mirror's glass. Nothing touched his skin, not even the glass itself, until he felt a faint wind brush his fur a little from the chill he once felt. He flicked his eyes back open, and took a deep breath, smelling a smell of fresh blossoms flying about and around.

It was like staring at a painting, the peace within the red colored flowers in the trees, clouding the sky above him with the leaves that were also red in color. Trunks were the look alike of redwood and oak mixed, and the land surrounding him were raining petals and leaves, tainting the ground slightly orangish red. To him, the feeling of the slightly warm wind breezing along felt too good, very relaxing, and felt a red flower bounce on his head from dropping from the tree branch above him. He stepped forward a few steps, the glowing mirror behind him disappearing, without him even noticing it was gone. He took another deep breath, the scent was so soothing, he wanted to collapse onto the ground and sleep the whole night. Strangely though, the surrounding looked like it was daytime.

He then heard a cry in the distance, a female's call in distress. Without thinking he ran towards the sound, not running at his supersonic speed, only a normal run, the petals bumping against his body every few seconds. Sonic came to a small clearing ahead of him, seeing a dozen black creatures surrounding what looked like another hedgehog leaning against a large stump dressed in red.

The black creatures looked like Doberman and dragon mixed, wings folded, and black as night, staring down at the innocent maiden with greed in their blood-filled eyes, "Where is it Rosadendron!"

The female hedgehog struggled to get up, blood trickling down her face, "Over my dead body will I let you know of where it lays in…"

One of the dog creatures then snapped onto her arm, and shook her around a little, making her scream out in pain as the fangs pierced her skin and made her bleed even more.

The same dog that asked then spoke again, "If you don't tell me, all of your people will suffer, and the Red Wall will fall. Which will the leave the Orange Wall left, I suggest you tell us where it is!"

She growled, "Not unless the Savior's here."

Sonic jumped a little in shock. Where was he?

Their pointed ears then flipped up in alert, and the Doberman spoke up again, "What? The Savior returns? Ha! As if that'll save you."

Like the dogs, Sonic's ears flicked up, and quickly retrieved an idea, while spotting a silver and red sword that laid beside a tree nearby. Feeling a bit confident, he rushed over and snatched the sword from its placement, and charged at the dogs with the blade in his hands.

One of the Dobermans spotted Sonic running over with the blade raised to attack the leader, and swiftly bolted at him, body slamming the hedgehog back from attacking. Sonic landed back on his feet from the dog's attack, and skidded to a stop, quickly starting to plan his attack for them as he gripped the sword tightly. He stood to his feet, and seen three run and stop in front of him,, growling slightly and their dragon-like wings raised slightly from their black bodies. He heard growls from behind and spun around, seeing more of the dogs circle around him, closing every escape, even in the trees above him.

Sonic gulped slightly, the feeling of being trapped an doomed were faint to his mind, but knew it was coming, "Quick son of a bitches."

One of the dogs from above then leaped from the branches and dove at him like a hawk, diving at him at almost top speed, fangs bared out, and aimed straight for Sonic's throat. Sonic whipped the sword around to knock the dog away, but the sword continued to whip around farther around him, and made the hedgehog nearly lose his balance, but made the creature go above his head and miss. The other dogs flinched as they were just seconds away from attacking the hedgehog, but wanted him to fall on his back, not to still be standing.

Sonic swiftly gained balance, and swerved his head right and left to see of the other dogs have moved at all. They dogs though then started to circle him slowly, their red eyes staring at him with hunger for blood, as their tails swayed back and forth in front of the one behind the first while following the one in front. Sonic's grip grew slick, and the sword in his hands grew a bit heavy from the heat that peered through the trees from the sky, making the hedgehog breathe hot air. Sonic watched the dogs circle him, his head looking left and right with a few seconds in between looks, his body growing slightly tight, and tensed more and more.

The sword in his hands then glowed bright red, blinding the hedgehog's vision, and a burst of energy filled his body strongly, pain striking the hedgehog in his back and arms as the intense energy tried to paralyze the hedgehog to his knees. Sonic cried out from the agonizing pain, forcing himself to drop to his knees and unable to release the sword form his grip, his hands were magnetized to the sword, and it seemed impossible to release the sword. The dogs around him then started to back off slightly, seeing the sword glow bright enough to blind them for s few seconds, making their eyes squint to clear some of the glowing.

Sonic's body grew more stiff, curling up into a tight ball while still holding the sword forcefully, and forcing more energy for the hedgehog to feel more pain throughout his body. He continued to cry out, his backbone wanting to burst through his skin, his muscles bulging slightly, and his breathing grew heavier. His mind then slowly drifted from his body, as if his soul was fading away elsewhere for a while, while his body laid on the ground soulless.

The sword then stopped glowing, and the energy that was once torturing him faded away, leaving Sonic to still sit on his knees, and motionless.

One of the dog's ears then flicked up, and turned towards the leader, who's eyes flickered green, "My lord, the sword must've drained him dry of the energy of which he once possessed."

The leader smirked, "He's all yours boys…"

The dogs all started then barking wildly, as they ran over to the hedgehog, and encased him with their large black bodies and wings, completely covering the hedgehog from sight. The leader watched as the dogs fed on the hedgehog, then turned his head towards the female one, who leaned against the stump she was left at.

He smiled, "Looks like no one will save you now my lady."

She growled slightly in irritation, seeing the creature grin at her evilly.

He leered at her with his green eyes, within seconds, yelped from behind him cried out in agony, pulling the dog's attention towards the sound. His minions lay scattered around the blue hedgehog, who sat untouched from any bite marks or scars, chuckling slightly with a deeper voice, holding the sword as the blade glowed a faint red.

The dog stared at the hedgehog blankly, watching the hedgehog use the sword to get up, and stood normally, still chuckling almost evilly. The dog's ears flickered up in alert, seeing that this was very unusual to him, and faced to the hedgehog fully, and his head lowered. The blue one then raised his head, and started to laugh hysterically, as if an evil side of him has just taken him over, able to finally control the hedgehog's body.

The dog growled slightly, "Who are you?"

The hedgehog then stopped laughing, and opened his eyes. The green eyes that were once there were now a blazing red, the hedgehog's grin only made himself look even more evil. The dog's eyes quickly filled with terror, and jumped slightly backwards, seeing the hedgehog's eyes turn from green to now red.

"No!" The creature snapped, "You can't be! You can't be who I think you are!"

The blue hedgehog grinned with fangs poking out in his smile slightly, "Oh yes my friend, I return…"

The female's mouth then dropped, amazed by the words that the blue one spoke of.

The other dogs that once were on him slowly got up from their places, limping from their spots next to their leader, and stared at him with slight fear.

The hedgehog then slashed one of the dogs from his side with one quick motion, slicing the dog's side. The creature howled in pain, and collapsed from the wound that the hedgehog gave, within seconds, dying by the hedgehog's blade, with its blood dripping from the tip.

"Retreat!" The leader howled, "Retreat back to the Green Walls! NOW!"

The dogs retreated, unfolding their wings, and flew sky high from their sight, while the blue hedgehog watched their retreat. The female hedgehog closed her mouth after a few seconds from the creature's retreats, and struggled to get onto her feet, her wounds deeply engraved into her skin, and tainted her fur a darker red.

Sonic seen her struggle to her feet, and ran over to her, dropping the sword down beside the stump, and caught the hedgehog just before she collapsed back to the ground. He held her in his arms, his eyes still red, but were filled with more of innocence then evil, and wondered what to do to help her.

She gasped for air, and grasped his cheek lightly, "Take me back…"

Sonic stared at her blankly, "Wh-what? To where?"

She took one last breathe, "Back to…the Red Walls…please…"

Her head then flailed to the side, her eyes closing, and lied in his arms almost lifeless. Without hesitation, the hedgehog laid her on the stump, and took the sword, spotting the sling for it on the female's waist. He untied the sling from her and hurriedly tied it around his waist, then grabbed the beauty with both of his arms, and stood up onto his feet, just as the sound of rain started pattering on the leaves above his head. He stared up towards the sky, feeling the raindrops trickle on his face, and seeing the sky filled with rain clouds that engulfed the sun.

He heard a small bark from behind him, he spun around on towards the sound, and spotted what he once followed, the blue wolf!

It barked once again, and turned towards the direction the trail led, and stared at Sonic with the same red eyes. Sonic stared at the wolf, then down at the maiden he held, then pushed his feet forward, and started to follow the wolf down the trail.

**T**_he trees around him then slowly dimmed to a gray, no long the red that once surrounded them._


	3. He's the One

**Chapter 3: **

**He's the One**

**T**_he air around him grew colder and colder, as the rain continued to pat the ground with the water dispersed from the air._ The hedgehog's footsteps grew sore from the trail's curse of rock and holes from ancient uses, carrying the maiden in his arms, as the blue messenger wolf lead him down the faded trail. Sonic could feel the faint warmth the maiden held within her body, though dampened by the rain's wetness, he moved on without break. What lay ahead of him was no ordinary place, it was a place of a sacred secret, but this place is not alone.

They came across a great wall, the wall was slightly tainted red as they drew closer, the wall to Sonic must've looked over two hundred feet high, outstretching to both sides of him, as the wall stood about twenty yards from the ending tree line he stepped out of, revealing the dark sky above. He stared up towards the dark sky, seeing a red lighting bolts crack across the sky with noise of a gun's cry. His eyes finally returned to the emerald green they once were, his soul finally able to reclaim his body back from what seemed to be the darker side of him, a side where no fear was within, no pain, no feelings would be taken into mind.

In front of them, the wall embossed with indents of rippling brick that bounced as the ripples collided in front of them, slowly bringing out an opening, revealing a mirror that looked identical to the one Sonic last passed through. The stone around the mirror blended in with the stone that revealed it on the wall. The mirror glowed a faint red, and within the glass, the revelation of a village's image was brought into the glass's surface.

The blue wolf didn't hesitate, and ran towards the mirror, its paws leaving a faint blue tracing of blue magic onto the ground, and ran through the mirror's glass, and appeared in the surface, looking back at Sonic to demand him to follow. Sonic stared back, seeing the wolf's red eyes lure him through the mirror's reflection, where a village lays in peace, but also worry, but for what reason? He stepped forward towards the mirror, trusting the wolf slightly, holding the maiden in his arms that grew colder form the rain and wind that stirred all around, stepping through the mirror, and into the village on the other side.

As his feet touched the ground paved with reddish dirt all around, the villagers that strolled around with food in their packs, spun towards him, seeing the maiden in his arms covered in blood from the wounds brought by the creatures. Their stares grew wide, but not wide enough for the hedgehog to stare back at, and stop his walk as he followed the wolf's trot down through the village.

"Rosedendron!" A villager cried out.

Within that second, the silence that seemed to fly around shattered, and the villager's cried out as they seen her body covered with her own blood, carried by Sonic, who continued to follow the wolf, ignoring the villager's cries. The wolf then turned to the left, entering a crimson tent with gold frilled at the ends and above, pushing back the covers that split in half, and smacked by its tail. Hurriedly Sonic entered the tent, turning slightly so the maiden's head did not smack against the gold edges of the covers, and was quickly led towards a bed ahead, where other villagers surrounded a bed, then split apart as he drew closer.

He laid the maiden on the bed, slipping his arms out from under her body, and stood back as what appeared to be medicine carriers, that instantly surrounded her, and blacked Sonic's view of what he figured to be entitled Rosedendron.

A villager then stepped beside Sonic, a husky of white with little black markings tipped on his ears and eyes. He took a glance at the hedgehog, and noticed a small wound on his arm.

"You've been wounded also you know." The husky pointed out with a slight accent.

Sonic spun his head to the husky, then down his arm, seeing a bite mark left on his arm bleed lightly.

"Come." The husky told him.

---------------

Sonic sat as the male husky tended to his arm, dabbing it with a cloth that tainted his skin with wetness.

Sonic watched as the husky tended his wound, then spoke, "So, where am I?"

The husky glanced up at him, "The Red Walls my friend."

Sonic nodded slightly, but was a bit confused, "The, Red Walls?"

The husky then stared up at him with a slight smile, "Just by that, you're not from here, am I right?"

Sonic nodded, and stared down at his wound, to see that the bite marks were gone, like the wound was dirt on his skin, it just disappeared.

The male husky smiled, "I see, to see you shocked by the wound's disappearance, you bringing our dear leader back before another second passes, and come with one wound from the Dorglia's…"

He then stood up, and walked to a small bucket, "You must be our Savior, and possible the last to walk here."

Sonic's eyes then flipped open, and he spun his head towards the husky, "Savior?"

The husky snorted, "So you don't know the story?"

The blue one shook his head, "No no, it's not that, I know the story, it's just, why me?"

The husky then turned back around, and sat on a stool, "Mind if I ask what your name is?"

Sonic stared at the husky blankly, and sighed a little, "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The husky smiled, "Radney."

Sonic nodded slightly, then stared down at the ground.

Radney spoke up once again, "There are seven Walls, that are in this world. One of them is what you're in. The Red Walls. Each Wall has a leader, and each leader is given a form of which they fight in, and a symbol of life.

"If one Wall falls, the others must do their best to not only save the Wall, but defend their own as well. Also, each Wall is assigned a specific unit of combat, and if one of those fall, they must deal without no matter what the cost."

"What are the seven Walls?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, you have the Red Walls." Radney explained, "Then the Orange Walls, Yellow Walls, Green Walls. Those are the Trojan Walls, or the lower class, Green being the highest. Then you have the Priest Walls, the Violet and Blue Walls, which are guardian walls of the God Wall, which is the Grey Walls."

"And the God Walls the most powerful, right?" Sonic insured.

Radney nodded, wiping his head from the sweat from the heat that the fire he sat nearby gave off, "In order to get to the Grey Walls though, the leaders of the Trojan and Priest Walls must gather in a sacred place, and open the passage with their signature charms in their hands only, and unlock the Grey Walls' entrance. Otherwise, it's safe."

"So what does this have anything to do with me?" Sonic questioned.

"Well." Radney continued, "right now, the Red Walls are the only Walls actually standing. All the other Walls have been invaded, and taken over."

"What about the leaders?"

Radney sighed a little, folding his hands together, "The leaders, have been encased in their own temples, more than likely encased in their own combat forms, running wild within their temples, with no one to help sustain their minds again, and get them back into their normal forms again."

Sonic nodded, "So, what your saying is, this world is in great danger, and I'm the only hope this place has, to save these leaders, and defeat the enemy."

Radney nodded in confirm, "Yes, but the enemy is not to be taken lightly. The fortress is within the Green Wall territory. And the only way you're gonna be able to get to the Green Walls, is to save the Orange, Yellow, and Green Wall leaders, then will you be able to get to the enemy."

Sonic then stood up, and paced a little near his spot he once sat at, "So um, basically, if I don't save these Walls, everyone's gonna die."

He nodded, "Even you will, if you fail to do your duty, as a Savior."

Sonic spun his head and glared at him, "Since when was that in play?"

He snorted, "Since forever. Every Savior that has come here has passed every test given to him. But it was the Grey Walls that they never returned from."

Sonic's face grew a bit blank, and slightly pale from his statement, "Never ever returned?"

Radney shook his head, "Not one, and no one knows why, except the Grey Wall Leader."

Sonic nodded once more, and stared out through the crack of the tent, "That still doesn't answer my previous question. Why me?"

Radney sighed slight, and started to walk to the tent opening, "Why you were chosen was mainly because of the fact that you are pure of heart, otherwise, it's totally random."

Just as Sonic was about to go out of the tent, someone leaped inside, shoving the hedgehog backwards towards where Radney was once sitting, and almost laid his head into the fire nearby. A bucket that was above the fire then dropped on Sonic's face, making more pain for the body to suffer with, and Sonic cried out in a bit of shock from the buckets fall on his face. His vision was black from the bucket covering his face, but he could still hear vices.

"Radney! I got excellent news!" a girlish voice cried out excitedly.

"Luna!" Randey's voice growled, "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Huh?" the entitled Luna wondered, "Oh, oops…"

The bucket was then removed from Sonic's face, and his arm was grasped by two hands, dragging him up and back on his feet. Sonic rubbed his face to massage the pain away, and stared forward toward a red echidna with a brown dress on.

"I'm so sorry honey." Luna tried apologizing, "I had no idea you were there."

Sonic shook his head, "No prob, that's how fast I usually go anyways."

Radney faced Luna, "This is Sonic, and Sonic, this is Luna, Rosedendron's assistant."

Sonic nodded, "Just one question, is Rosedendron the leader of this pace?"

Luna then spun around to Radney, "He can't be from the Blue Walls, is he?"

Radney smiled a little, "He's not even from this planet Luna."

The echidna then spun back around to Sonic with amazement, "I'm seeing things, aren't I?"

"See what?" Sonic stared blankly.

Luna ignored Sonic and turned her head back to Radney, "He saved her?"

Radney nodded faintly, almost as if he didn't move his head the slightest bit.

Luna then faced Sonic, "_You're_ the last Savior?"

Sonic nodded slightly like Radney, "Yeah, I think."

Luna's face turned guilty, and she turned back to the husky, "Never mind about the news."

Radney chuckled loudly, "Kinda shocking, isn't it?"

Sonic then turned to Radney, "Wait, are you also part of this leader's service staff?"

Radney nodded, "We're actually both assistants of Rosie, I though am the captain of our Rejuvenation Fleet."

Sonic nodded, saying he understood.

Luna then blanked, and spun back to Sonic, "Oh! Now I know, Rosedendron wants to see you."

The blue hedgehog bobbed his head, and grabbed the sword that he carried on him, "Does she want this back?"

"Probably." They both said.

"So where do I go?" Sonic asked, sliding the sword back in it's holder.

"Follow me." Luna stated, waving her hand and going through the covers outside. Sonic quickly followed the echidna outside, the sword smacking against his leg as he ran behind her, leaving Radney in the tent.

The people in the village watched as the two ran down the leaf-padded ground, giving them both a astounded expression, already hearing the news of what could possibly be the next Savior. To Sonic's surprise, the echidna ran pretty fast, as if they were trying to outrun one another, strangely though, Sonic couldn't get into his super speed, and just kept running behind Luna like a normal person would.

They then came to a large hut, about five times larger then the tents that were scattered all around, and both headed towards the entrance. There though stood two wolf guards, both with massively large swords in their hands, and they both shot the swords in front of them, blocking their entrance into the hut.

"Who is this?" the black wolf to the left asked Luna.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced for her.

The white wolf on the right then pulled his sword towards Sonic's face, the tip of the blade within inches of Sonic's face. His eyes scanned him up and down, seeing that the only weapon that he carried was the blade strapped around his waist.

"Do I have to do this every time Kaki?" Luna growled.

The white wolf didn't put his blade down, and stared at Luna, "Why does he carry Red Merlot? That's Rosedendron's sword."

Sonic stared at the white wolf blankly, "Um, can I explain?"

The black wolf then put up his blade towards Sonic's face, like the white wolf, "Hand over Red Merlot first."

Luna then shoved the blades to the side, "Unless you want to slaughter our last Savior, go right ahead and threaten him."

The white wolf stared at Luna confused, "Savior? Rosedendron hasn't mentioned that the Savior's here."

"That's because she was deeply wounded when I saved her." Sonic growled loudly, "And that's why I'm suppose to meet with her Snowy."

The white one then pulled his bade back up at Sonic's face, "Watch it Viagra-hog."

Sonic's mouth dropped with astonishment, "How the hell do two totally different places keep calling me Viagra-hog? What are you people?"

The black wolf then smiled a little, and started to laugh, "So he's a possibility?"

Luna spun around and glared at the black wolf, "Yes Kaki, now can you let us in?"

The white wolf then stared back at Luna, "Not until he hands over Red Merlot."

Sonic glared at the white wolf, "Why should bodyguards that guard outside hold the leader's sword exactly?"

The white wolf then quickly grew angered with Sonic, and lowered his ears, "Cause if you don't, then start kissing your ass good-bye as you're fed to our leader's pet."

Sonic crossed his arms, challenging the white wolf, "Over my dead body am I handing this to you, I'll hand it to her myself."

Kaki's blue eyes flicked over to the two arguers, then tapped his sword with the white wolf's sword, forcing him to lower it, "Croni, no need for that, you stand here and watch while I lead them."

The wolf growled loudly, "If he lays one finger on her, I have every right to slice him to bits."

Kaki snorted, and slid his sword back in it's holder, and lead Luna and Sonic into the huge hut, and left the so-called Croni to guard the entrance.

Sonic then stared at the black wolf, "What's his problem?"

Kaki smiled slightly, "He's always been defensive, he's been made member about a year ago, so he's still working on his senses."

Sonic nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed, "I see."

Luna then glared at Sonic, "One rule applied to all Walls, is never challenge a Wall Leader's bodyguards. It'll be the last thing you do."

Kaki nodded, "Take her advise Sonic. You'll need it."

The blue one nodded, "You're right, I will."

Kaki smiled and stopped, and crossed his arms, "Luna."

Luna then paused beside him, "Yes?"

"Leave us." He ordered, "I will lead him from here, Oria wants you."

The echidna nodded, and started walking back where they came from. Sonic and Kaki were then left in the area, and began strolling towards a red curtain.

"Tell me Sonic." Kaki spoke, "Has Radney told you of what danger lies ahead of you?"

Sonic paused in breath and stared at the wolf blankly, "How do you know I was with Radney?"

"He's my cousin." He explained, "We're the only two in the family that are capable of telepathy. That's how I know."

"Well, he kinda warned me." Sonic replied, "But he didn't tell me exactly what laid within the Green Walls, I think…"

Kaki spun around and stopped just before the red curtain, "Once you've save the Green Wall leader, Grencor, he'll explain to you."

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Alrighty then, I guess this means after I speak to this Rosedendron, I'll be on my way in a day.."

As Sonic started to walk to the curtain, just raising his hand, the wolf quickly snatched his arm. The hedgehog flinched slightly, and glared at the wolf, seeing the wolf's blue eyes grow a bit dimmer.

"The Green Walls are not alone in need of saving." He explained, "I'm sure Radney told you that, but just in case, all the walls need help. And in order for you to get to the leaders, you have to pass through the temple that they set in for wait."

"Why though?" Sonic growled a little.

The wolf's ears lowered, "The enemy's power has forced them to shift into their fighting forms, and run wild, and the people of each Wall had to encase them in their temple for their own safety and for the leaders. Letting them run wild would only mean death to the whole Wall, and the others."

Sonic snorted, "And it's the Savior's job to stop them?"

"Not just the Savior." He mentioned, "You."

Sonic whipped his arm out of the guard's hand, and glared, "So I have to save them while they're running around in their shrines demented? You're kidding?"

He shook his head faintly, crossing is arms once again, "Why then is Red Merlot in your hands?"

Sonic glared at the wolf for one last second, then stared down at the sword blankly.

"I presume that once you held it," Kaki stated, "That when it started glowing, it felt like your life was drained from you, and then your mind went blank, not realizing what you were at the time."

Sonic stared back up towards the shadowy wolf, "Kinda, all I could remember was staring towards the mirror while holding the leader."

He smiled, "Reason that happened, it was a warning sign of Red Merlot's. If you can't remember after it glowed and the pain, it's a deadly sign."

Sonic gulped slightly, "Of what?"

He shrugged, "Know one knows, it only happened to a few Saviors, but none survived. If you are truly the last Savior though, that sword that is around your waist, will return to Rosedendron's hands without you even touching it."

Sonic grasped the sword's handle lightly, "You mean without even handing it to her by hand, right?"

"Yes." He nodded, "You won't see it coming either."

The curtain the opened in front, and another echidna poked his head out through the curtain, and stared at Kaki blankly.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

"She's off elsewhere." He replied sternly.

"Well then," the echidna said while looking back, "She's waiting for you."

Kaki then turned to Sonic, "Just go straight ahead of you, I'm sure you know what she looks like."

Sonic nodded, and stepped behind the curtain, and Kaki turned around and started out towards the exit. The echidna that opened the curtain the dropped it, and walked off towards Sonic's left, headed towards a few friends that wore red and gold from head to toe.

Sonic took a look around him, seeing that the hut was more like a shrine, gold was everywhere, and the people that were around wore red and gold garments from head to toe. Some females looked like strippers or belly-dancers with the look of Egyptians, with their pierced bodies and dark markings on their eyes and body. The males dress with red capes that trailed down their back, held by a heavy gold medallion on their chests, also covered in red and gold garments.

He continued to walk forward, the ones ahead of him slowly then began to split a path for him, watching him look with amazement, their gold shining against the fire-lit torches, which was the only source of light in the room. Sonic couldn't believe the amount of gold not only worn by them, but how much was around, on the torched, on the seats, the goblets, almost everything were marked with rubies and gold.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" a female voice called to him.

Sonic froze in his steps, and stared up the stairs in front, seeing the same female hedgehog he saved earlier completely healed, and was dressed very queen-like. Like the females around, she wore a gold chest-plate marked with large rubies on it, heels that clogged against the stone, and a red skirt that covered her right leg almost fully, and to Sonic's notice, a red thong. Like the males, she also wore a cape behind her, but marked with a gold crest on the back, and gold lining on the edges on it, with a large medallion that lightly tapped on her chest-plate.

Sonic's mouth dropped like an anchor dropped into water, froze in place, and seemed lifeless with amazement as he gawked at her.

The people within the area then slowly lowered to their knees, bowing their heads, and putting their right hand on their chest in respect of her. Seeing this made Sonic remind himself of his manners, and started to lower himself downwards on his knees.

She quickly put up her hand, "No Sonic. No need to bow."

Sonic quickly flicked his head up towards her, and stood back up.

"I should be bowing down to you, after saving me." She said smiling.

Sonic also replied with a smile, "Always ready for service."

Rosedendron then stepped off from the stone steps, and faced the people, "Please leave, and please bring me Kaki and Croni."

Sonic then lowered his ears, "Great."

Just as the people inside started to depart, the blade that wrapped around Sonic's waist started to strangely bang against his leg. Sonic then glanced down towards the blade, seeing the handle glow slightly red, and kept smacking against Sonic's leg. The blade's carrier then undid itself form Sonic's waist, and floated away from Sonic, and glided over to Rosedendron. The female then put out her hand, and the blade landed right in with the lace tied a little through her fingers, and dangled slightly.

She smiled, "So, you are our last Savior."

**S**_onic gulped, this was it, and there was no turning back._


	4. Pretest

**Chapter 4: **

**Pretest**

**R**_osedendron could see the worry in him, and lowered her hand that held the sword, "You do realize that now, you can't turn back_?"

Sonic nodded faintly, his hands slightly shaking, "Um, yes…I do."

She stepped up to him and put her arm around him, "My dear Savior," They both then started to walk up the stone stairs, her heels clacking against the stone, "Means that every Savior in the past had failed, doesn't mean that you will."

Sonic stared at her, his fists tightening slowly, "That also doesn't mean that I could fail."

She stopped and stared at him, "Look, if you can pass my test, then you are ready."

Sonic's ears lowered, "Um, test?"

She smiled, "Each Wall as a specific temple that's there for strong one's to prove their worth. In this case, the Savior must prove he's worthy in order to not only face the God Wall, but the enemy ahead."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Okay, then what's the test?"

Rosedendron then started to laugh, "I can't just give you the test. You actually have to work to it."

"Like how?" He growled a little.

"Ever heard stories of how people had to go through traps just to get to the treasure?" She asked him, "Cause this is the same case, only to get the test, you go through whatever comes at you."

"So I have to play Indiana Jones to get the Grail?" Sonic snarled slightly.

She grinned, "Basically."

Behind them, Kaki and Croni entered, with their blades in their holders, and new in Sonic's eyes, both of them held spears in their right hand. Sonic and the leader watched as they approached them, and stopped, both nodding their heads as a greeting, and waited for further words.

She spun around and started up the stairs again, "Come."

Sonic's back was then poked by the white wolf's spear just for fun, and Sonic ran forward to get away from the white wolf. He spun his head towards Croni, and seen the wolf grin slightly, as if he was about ready to torture him a little. He continued forward, watching as the leader passed through a red velvet curtain that fluttered a little as she passed through.

As Sonic passed through the velvet curtain, the first thing in sight besides the female hedgehog, was a large stone mirror ahead of her, identical to the past mirrors he's passed through. The blue one stopped for a moment, and stared at the mirror blankly, seeing into the reflection of the glass, and only seen blackness in it. No light, no picture. Kaki and Croni then stopped beside him, keeping their spears in their hands and watched as Rosedendron went through the mirror without a word.

"Follow her." Croni stated, "The mirror may be black, but just follow her into it."

Sonic ignored the wolf, and stepped to the mirror, seeing only his reflection, then, taking a slightly deep breath, he pushed his foot through the glass, and soon his whole body.

As he stepped over the stone frame of the mirror, all around him, he was surrounded by walls that went into the sky for about twenty stories high. The corridors were black, and the sky above a lightly orangish-yellow, like a silent sunset. Two corridors ahead of him both held mirrors, one with a red stone frame, and the other with an orange stone frame, same markings on each, but just different color.

Rosedendron then stepped beside Sonic, "This is the Revelation Corridors. This is where the mirrors of each Wall's temple lay in. And as you look around…"

Given that second, Sonic glanced around the area, seeing other corridors surround him, but had nothing at the ends, only colored symbols.

"My Wall and the Orange Wall mirrors are the only one's that can be accessed. Each Wall leader is given a key to the other Wall, and unlocks the temple of that next Wall."

Sonic faced her, "So I can go into the Orange Walls?"

Rosedendron turned to him, "With the exception of me and BloWolf."

"What makes you and…BloWolf an exception?" Sonic questioned her.

"Since I'm the first Wall, and BloWolf is the highest of the two Priest Walls, we have special keys to gain access to the others." She explained, "See the mirror with the red stone?"

Sonic stared over to the mirror she pointed towards to, and listened to her.

"That is my Red Wall temple." She stated, "Temple of Rejuvenation."

"So I have to pass a test there?" Sonic asked, stepping a few steps closer to it, seeing a blurry image in the mirror's reflection.

"Exactly," She nodded, following him, "But, I'll cut you some slack, and not toss anything at you when to go up the stone stairs."

Sonic spun back around to her, and stared blankly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you can't just simply walk up and put the key in and get inside." She shrugged, "Each Wall is required to test the Savior or others on their way up, and see if they're proper for the test when they try and reach the doors. And I know I just told you this."

Sonic crossed his arms with a slight irritant look, "So you could toss at me a few dragons, half of the stairs collapsing, and a few poisonous arrows around without me knowing it?"

She nodded, "That's actually half of what the Green Wall temple has in store for you."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Great."

"Come." She ordered, stepping through the mirror's glass.

Sonic observed as she stepped through the mirror, just like the wolf, she spun around and motioned her head for him to follow. Sonic quickly ran through the mirror, leaping over the stone frame and leaped onto leaf-covered ground. The place looked deadly familiar, the red colored blossoms that were all over the black branches trees, the small breeze tickling his face, and the smell of peace, it was so soothing.

Rosedendron smiled as she started walking up large stone steps ahead of him, "So you know, that's not what you're going to be smelling in the other temples."

Sonic blinked a few times after hearing her voice, and stared straight ahead, seeing the stairs she stood on faded into leaves on flat ground, and surrounded by trees. Behind her was a small dark altar that was in the shape of an arch, with faded red-traced markings engraved into the stone, and with a rearing horse statue on top of the altar.

Sonic studied the horse statue, noticing that it also had red engraved markings all over, and red jewels around the neck, and on the head, "Nice statue."

Rosedendron smiled slightly, and drew out her sword, "Yes indeed."

Sonic stepped up beside her and watched her insert her sword into a slit in the ground. The sword glowed brightly red, from the slit's placement, red markings slithered towards the alter, the markings on the altar and on the horse then glistened redder.

Sonic stared at Rosedendron, "What now?"

She smiled, "I suggest you stay right here for a second."

Sonic nodded, and watched as the hedgehog approached the altar, and strolled under the arch, her cape flowing behind her against the wind that blew. Her body then disappeared, leaving no trace anywhere around the arch, or under it, and the glowing red on the altar faded.

All by himself, Sonic stayed at his place beside the red sword, seeing that it stopped glowing red, and was still stabbed into the slit. He didn't bother with it, and waited patiently, hearing the calm wind blowing around the red leaves and blossoms that were planted in the tree branches. His hands in his gloves started to sweat, his feet in his shoes began to heat up, and his head stifled from the sun peaking through the trees, the wind being his air conditioning.

Within a minute he grew impatient, starting to believe that all the Savior talk was bogus, and spun around towards the stairs to go downwards, and heard the sound of rubble falling off the edge under his feet. He glanced down to see total blackness inches from his feet, and the rock he was standing on started to crumble, he leaped backwards in panic, watching where he once stood collapse down into the blackness. He then stared ahead, seeing no stairs, no trees, nothing!

"What the hell?" Sonic cried out, "What's going on?"

He quickly spun around to see if the altar disappeared, but only the trees and sunlight did, and all that was left was the sword, the altar, and himself. He stood whipping his head right and left, seeing the female nowhere in sight, feeling a faint chill brush against his quills.

"Um, Rosie?" Sonic whimpered, "Um, if you can hear me, and can see me, and understand me, can you at least show me where you are?"

His voice echoed in the darkened surrounding, only repeating his question annoyingly into nothingness. He crossed his arms, and waited, seeing if at least some noise would be made, but not by himself.

Cracking of rock then rang around him, startling the hedgehog slightly, and made him look all around clueless, the sound loud and undetectable. He glanced behind, seeing that the rock edge stayed the same, he spun his head to the left, then right, then ahead, spotting some rock falling from above. The blue hedgehog then stared up at the horse statue, and noticed rock pieces falling from it, and the red markings, and jewels, glowing red.

The statue's legs then started to curl inwards, the head began to tuck in a little, the hind legs then bent deeper. The horse statue collapsed onto all fours, the whole thing moving in one swift motion as it stood with life, the eyes then glowed red, and the surrounding blackness faded, revealing a dark stone chamber. It reared up and let out its cry on the altar, the stone that covered it just shattered like glass, revealing the horse's full red body from head to tail.

Sonic gulped slightly, staring around the enclosed stone chamber, "Shit…so none of this Savior crap is fake…"

The large red animal seemed to be twenty times bigger than Sonic, and it galloped off the altar, and glared at Sonic cruelly, its markings glowing brightly red, and the eyes gleamed passed Sonic, towards the sword. Sonic spun his head around to the sword, seeing it come up from the slit, and shot at Sonic like a bullet, forcing the hedgehog to dive to the side and avoid the sword's attack. The horse flipped its head towards the sword and caught it with it's mouth, flung it behind its head, and started to levitate just over its back.

The horse then charged at Sonic, its hooves clacking against the stone, and it's mane and tail flowing as it ran faster and faster. Sonic quickly ran to the side again, avoiding the stomp of its hooves, he scampered towards the altar and tried to find something to fight or ride the horse with. The altar was just a hunk of stone though, no spikes poking out, no chains attached, and was left with nothing, and the sword that was with the horse was the only weapon in the whole chamber.

The red animal then leaped over the altar, finding Sonic trying to avoid it, and spun around towards him. Sonic flicked his head right and left, seeing that the altar was the only thing around, and also noticing that the sword was suddenly to its side. The blue hedgehog quickly spun around and started to climb the altar's side, just as the horse started to circle the altar. Sonic stood on top of the altar, and watched as the horse galloped around, the sword closest to him, and waited, watching the horse and the sword carefully, now ready for anything.

The sword then shot at him again, the hedgehog leaping into the air, feeling the wind push against him at high speed. He landed back on his feet, spotted the horse chasing after the sword, coming near the altar, and tackled its back, grasping its mane as one leg wrapped just over the horse's back, and pulled himself up. He jerked the mane back towards himself, trying to compel the horse to stop, while the horse continued to run.

The animal then started to buck, swerving around the sword that stuck in the ground, and going in circles to get the hedgehog off. Sonic held onto its mane as tight as he could, but the reins poked at his hands, making him release the reins again, and was bucked off the horse. He collided against the arch, and lay struggling to get up, pushing himself upwards from the ground, his hands bleeding from the reins.

The horse stopped and stared at him, its red eyes glowing at him with mockery, and galloped around the other side of the arch. Sonic blinked a few times, trying to regain his eyesight from a slight blurriness. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up on his knees, the darkness completely gone, and was returned in front of the stairway, and the red blossoms surrounded him again. He got up from his placement, and stared around blankly, seeing that the arch had the horse statue on top again.

"I know one thing," the familiar female voice spoke behind him.

Sonic spun his body towards the female hedgehog, still shaken slightly.

"You may have pushed those creatures earlier away," Rose spoke, smiling amusingly, "But you're not ready to pass my test."

Sonic glared at her, "You could've told me I was gonna deal with a big-ass wild horse."

**S**_he grinned, "No I couldn't, it'd ruin the test."_

_

* * *

_

HAHA! I _finally_ got a chapter for this up! GRRR!

Well, now I need to add a chapter to Sonic PROject, and actually I just got a few ideas to spill into it too (grins evilly)

Enjoy for now X3


End file.
